


The Proposal

by deadhuntress



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, post-college, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth isn't quite sure if Percy proposed to her or not. Or, Percy proposes to Annabeth in a way that may or may not get him judo-flipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me after a fic I read of Percy proposing to Annabeth reminded me of this Tumblr post: [Tumblr](http://r3ckle55patel.tumblr.com/image/58233897775)

Annabeth sat on the steps, shocked. _What just happened?_ she thought. _Did he really just - ? Is he serious?_ She was at a loss for words, replaying what had just happened in her head.

She and Percy had just graduated from college in New Rome a month ago, and they were now back at Camp Half-Blood, visiting. Today had been a day devoted to relaxation: a canoe trip around the lake followed by a picnic lunch in the strawberry fields. Fun, sure, but nothing out of the ordinary. After a while they’d gone back to the cabins and ended up sitting on the steps of the Athena cabin, talking and laughing.

Until everything changed. Annabeth remembered the conversation exactly. They’d been talking like normal when out of the blue Percy said, “You know, Annabeth, I really don’t like your name…”

That caught her off guard. “Uh, excuse me?”

“Your name. Particularly your last name. It sucks.”

_What on earth was he talking about?_ “What’s wrong with my last name?” she demanded.

“I don’t know,” he said, casually. “It just doesn't suit you. You should change it.”

“Change it?! To what?!” She had no clue where he was going with this.

“Jackson,” he said, as he stood up and walked away, waving as he went.

_What?!_ She jumped up. “Did you just - ? DID YOU JUST PROPOSE TO ME? DON’T YOU WALK AWAY! ARE YOU SMIRKING?!” Annabeth stared for a second, then managed, “COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE -”

She had stopped and, seeing he wasn't going to turn around, sat back down, struggling to make sense of what had just happened. Now, a hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present.

“You okay?” Malcolm asked her.

“I – Maybe?” she stammered. “I don’t really know.”

“Did something happen?”

“No! Yes. I mean… long story… It’s okay. I’m fine.” She did her best to smile at him.

“Well, if you’re sure,” he said after a moment, giving her a weird look but continuing into the cabin anyway.

Annabeth stayed sitting, her mind racing. She needed to talk to someone. And she knew just the person.

\---

“WHAT?!?!”

“Geez, Piper, calm down,” Annabeth said, blushing.

“How can I calm down when my best friend is getting married?” she exclaimed.

“Whoa, Piper, we’re not getting married yet. I don’t even know if he was serious.”

In the Iris Message, Piper rolled her eyes. “Well, it’s not something that people normally joke about, especially when they've got a history like yours -”

“Which no one does,” Annabeth interjected.

“- and you've been dating for five years, been through hell together, literally, and he’s given up _immortality_ for you,” Piper continued.

“Well, yeah,” Annabeth groaned. “But this is Percy. You never know.”

“That’s true,” Piper said matter-of-factly, “but still. All that was missing was the ring.”

Annabeth groaned again. “Piper, what do I do?”

Piper thought for a moment then said, “Go find him and ask. Make sure.”

Annabeth stared for a second then decided, “You’re right.” She paused. “Piper, I might be getting married!” she exclaimed, her face equal parts disbelief and excitement.

“I know!” Piper squealed again.

\---

Percy wasn't in his cabin or in the Big House. Grover told her he wasn't at the lake and when she passed the sword fighting arena, Nico and Will hadn't seen him either. _You've got to be kidding me,_ she thought. _First he kind-of proposes and then he disappears?_

Eventually, after finally giving up her search, she walked back to her cabin for the night. She really wished Piper were there, but unfortunately she wouldn't be back at camp for a few more days. She and Jason had just finished their junior year of college and were making a stop in Arizona to check on a shrine. Annabeth wasn't sure which god had a tie to Arizona, but she had long ago learned better than to question things like that. It was frequently safer not to know.

Annabeth reached her cabin and stepped inside, closing the door gently behind her. Then she got undressed and put on her pajamas. It was a little early to go to bed, but she didn't care. She quickly fell asleep while the events of the day still turned in her mind.

\---

Annabeth woke up early the next morning. The night’s sleep had lessened the shock of the previous day’s events and she felt calmer. Still confused, definitely, but no longer like her emotions were out of control. It was a beautiful morning, so she decided to go for a walk. She dressed quickly and left the cabin, without really having a destination in mind.

The sun had just risen, bathing the camp with a beautiful golden glow, but the only other people outside were Nico and Will, back at the arena again. She smiled to herself. Will was quite possibly the only person who could coax Nico out of bed this early, and it was obvious that he’d managed to get his boyfriend up early to help him with his sword skills, which certainly left something to be desired. He _was_ improving though, she admitted.

Annabeth continued on her walk until she found that she’d subconsciously ended up at the ocean’s edge. She smiled as she thought of her Seaweed Brain, then narrowed her eyes when she remembered what happened the day before.

Suddenly she felt herself being grabbed from behind. Her first instinct was to fight back, but luckily she realized who it was. She contemplated judo-flipping him like she’d done in New Rome many years ago, but decided against it. Even if it was well-deserved.

“I wasn't expecting to find you here,” Percy said as Annabeth turned around to face him.

“Yeah, well…” she said. “I was just out for a walk. So, you wanna explain what happened yesterday?” she asked, not in the mood for small talk. Like he was getting off that easily.

Percy opened his mouth to reply – was it just her or did he look nervous? – when all of a sudden a huge wave hit her and knocked her off-balance. When she recovered and turned back to him, she saw he had gotten down on one knee, small black box in hand, and the sight struck her speechless.

“Annabeth Chase,” he started. “We've known each other for almost ten years. Things started out rough -” At this, she laughed. “- but somehow we became friends and… well, we've shared so much. I love you. And you manage to put up with me.” She laughed again. “So,” he continued, “will you marry me?”

Up until then she hadn't quite let herself believe that he was actually being serious. But now he had officially asked her, with a ring and everything, and she was suddenly struck with all the memories of their time together. She realized he was still waiting (as if he didn't know what her answer would be) and laughed, saying, “Gods, yes, Percy. I’d love to marry you!”

She grabbed his hands and pulled him up to her, embracing him with all her strength then pulling away slightly to kiss him softly on the lips. She could feel the ring box in his hand pressed against her back.

They pulled apart slightly and their eyes met, sea green and gray, and then Percy pulled his arm away to open the box. He took out the ring and slid it onto her finger. It was beautiful, a simple silver band with a diamond in the center and tiny starfish etched into it. “Percy, it’s… it’s beautiful, and perfect,” she stammered. _And so completely him,_ she thought.

He grinned. “Specially made, just for you.”

She kissed him again, harder this time, and the sun continued its ascent higher in the morning sky.

\---

Piper ran to Annabeth, arms outstretched for a hug, with a huge grin on her face. “I told you!” she said. “You had nothing to worry about,” she added, as Jason gave Percy a high-five and brief hug behind them.

“You’re right, Piper. Thank you,” Annabeth said. She felt another pair of arms wrap around her and turned her head to see who it was. “Hazel!” she exclaimed. “I didn't know you’d be here!”

Hazel pulled away and grinned. “Frank and I thought we may as well come for a visit since Piper and Jason were coming. And Piper might also have mentioned the possibility of exciting news…”

“That’s right,” Frank affirmed as he gave Annabeth a hug as well, and Hazel moved on to hug Percy.

Annabeth laughed. “Thanks, Piper!”

“Any time!” Piper said. The group looked around at each other, smiling, though they all knew something – some _one_ , really – was missing.

“He’d be so excited,” Jason said, wistfully.

“Yes, he would,” Percy agreed. They stood in silence for a minute, each recalling his or her own memories of Leo. It had been five years, but that didn't stop the loss from hurting. Eventually, though, Piper said, “But Leo of all people wouldn't have wanted us to be sad. He’d be expecting a party!”

Slowly they all started smiling again. “We can arrange that!” Percy said, and the six of them laughed and started walking down the path, enjoying the time together again.

\---

“Oh, honey, I’m so happy! Truthfully, I was expecting it to happen sooner or later.” Sally Jackson pulled back from the hug and smiled happily at the young couple. “I’m so proud,” she said tearfully.

“Okay, mom, there’s no need to cry,” Percy said, but he was laughing. She laughed too as Paul wrapped an arm around her waist, face grinning with happiness and pride.

“Do you have a date set yet?” Paul asked.

“Well we just got engaged yesterday,” Percy said, laughing.

“But we’re thinking maybe August,” Annabeth continued. “I mean, why wait?”

“Exactly,” Percy added. “It’s not like it’s a _huge_ surprise to anyone.”

“Besides,” Annabeth said, winking at Sally. “It’ll make it easier for a certain someone to remember the anniversary if it’s close to his birthday!”

They all laughed as Percy stuck his tongue out at her.

\---

“You remember when we met?” Annabeth asked.

“Oh, gods,” Percy replied, groaning.

“You were such a pain back then,” she said, laughing.

“Like you weren't!” he shot back, grinning.

They were back at Camp Half-Blood, sitting on the beach at sunset. Annabeth was leaning up against Percy’s chest as they talked.

“You still are,” she continued, turning to look up at him with a grin.

“Oh, shut up,” he said lightly. “You were a pain yourself!” She laughed and tilted her head up to kiss him.

“Love you,” she said when she pulled back.

“Love you, too,” he replied, leaning back down to meet her lips again.


End file.
